Not Strong Enough
by Sueona
Summary: He wasn't strong enough to stay away. Post Abyss.


Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does. I do not make profit from this story.

Warnings: Angst, romance, violence.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Chapters: 1/1

Summary: He wasn't strong enough to stay away. Post Abyss.

Notes: Hello readers. I decided to write a one-shot of Viewfinder. I hope you like this and please tell me what you think. Also this is created by a song. It is called Not Strong Enough. Also the reason why the title to this story is that.

Chains were wrapping around his heart, binding him forever to a beast. He knew he had to be stronger. It was wrong on so many levels. Then why did it feel right? He couldn't let that in his mind. It was wrong. He couldn't give his heart to one who would not return it. Pain. Pleasure. He didn't know what he felt with the older man anymore. He had to fight back. He felt the pain each day when he was away. The yakuza didn't even come looking for him. He was confused. They were from two different worlds. It meant nothing. Why did it feel right to beside him when he knew it was wrong? He hated the word love with a passion. That feeling has bound him to someone who didn't deserve it. A war was battling inside of him between his mind and heart.

His eyes looked out the window of his friend's apartment. Kou asked him a whole bunch of questions but one look and he left him be. Kou did remark he looked like a love sick woman. He didn't reply to the statement like he would. His friend got the hint to leave him alone after that. He raised his hand, touching the glass. Why couldn't he forget the yakuza? It was wrong. Still it was right. It didn't make sense to him. He had to grow stronger but each moment away was making him weaker. He wanted to go back but at the same time he wanted to leave. He closed his eyes, seeing those piercing eyes.

It was haunting him every second of the day. He wanted to leave the man who lived in darkness. He couldn't stand that life, but his heart was chained to the yakuza. Did it mean anything to Asami? It has been a week and the demon hasn't come for him. It wouldn't take much for Asami to find him. He didn't go far. Was it over? Was it time to give up what his heart wanted and let his mind win over? Their relationship, if one could call it that, was wrong.

Kou stated, "All right. That's enough. If you don't tell me what the hell is going on, then I'm dragging you out to drink."

He was shaken out of his thoughts. His hazel eyes glanced to his friend who wore a frown on his face. What could he say? It wasn't something to tell. The relationship was dangerous and everyone would try to break it apart. Wasn't it already over? He couldn't live in Asami's shadow forever. He had to stand up. He couldn't let his pride strip from him. He turned his head, looking back out the window, seeing the night was peaceful. Why didn't the yakuza come? Should he let his heart win? Or should he really listen to his mind?

"Is it this possessive older woman?" Kou asked as the front door opened.

He jumped from his seat, his heart pounding in his chest. His eyes locked with the person who came in only for his heart to crash down. Why was he hoping for the yakuza to come? Takato raised an eyebrow at him and then glanced to Kou for answers. He couldn't tell the truth. It would only put his friends in danger. He would never forgive himself for that. For goodness sakes, they were already put in danger by his relationship. He should leave the yakuza for good. The man seemed like he wasn't interested anyways. Then what did the topical vacation mean? What did it all mean?

"I think the older woman broke his heart." Kou mumbled.

It was true. His heart was breaking but not by a woman. He turned his head in shame. Why wasn't he stronger? Why did he want to run back into that cold embrace? It was dangerous, he knew that. It was wrong.

"So this guy broke your heart." Takato spoke freely.

His hazel eyes turned quickly toward one of his friends. Takato shrugged his shoulders at him. Kou was opening and closing his mouth. Then Kou had a look like it made all sense. His friends knew it was a guy but they didn't know the whole story. How could he fall in love with a man who forced sex on him when they first met? He closed his eyes, trying to hide the hurt in his soul. His heart was sobbing. Why didn't he come for him? Anger started to take over. Sudoh was right about some things. Could he make it while in the shadow of the yakuza? He wanted to run far away from the demon but at the same time he wanted to run right into those strong arms. Anger was coming again. He hissed to himself than to his friends, "How dare he not come looking for me?" He stood up, dead set of finding his answers. He left the apartment, ignoring his friends' questions. He let the anger take a hold of him. That was the only emotion that should be there.

He got in front of the condo not even fifteen minutes. His heart was pounding against his chest. Sweat was rolling down his face. Pain. Pleasure. What did he feel when he was with Asami? He raised his hand but the door was opened. His heart crumbled down as he saw Sudoh standing there. Once their eyes met, the man gave a smug look. A look he wanted to wipe off the face. Behind him was the yakuza standing there with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. His eyes narrowed.

Asami spoke, "You coming home or trying to hide out at your friend's."

His mouth fell open. Words he wanted to shout lost. He stared at the yakuza that raised an eyebrow. Sudoh looked angry. It made him smile at the manager's face. Why was he here? He should run but he always found himself before this demon in human form. Sudoh words came to him. He finally spoke, "I came to make plans to get my things."

"Is that so?" Asami questioned back.

What was with that tone? Why did it make his knees feel weak? He saw Sudoh smug once again. He wanted to wipe that look off his face. He glared, determine to make it in the world as a man. He was no pet. Still his heart pounded. He stepped forward, making Sudoh move out of the way. His eyes stared at the yakuza. Asami stared back and it was wrong but so right. He leaned up, pulling Asami's tie to make the other man bend. His lips were sealed in the heat and passion that only Asami held. He heard a gasp from Sudoh. _Serves him right. _The heart was chained to this beast, unable to break free. As the kiss was broken, he looked into those golden eyes. Like every other time, they were void of emotion.

"Home it is then." Asami responded with a smirk on his face.

He shook his head, stating, "No. Home isn't here. I want my stuff." He glanced toward Sudoh to see the other with a smirk. Home wasn't here. There was passion between them. There was lust. The one thing that wasn't was love. No doubt, he loved this dangerous man but did he have the yakuza's heart? Home was where the heart laid. He saw those golden eyes glance toward Sudoh who wiped all looks from his face.

Asami replied, "Do as you wish."

He felt his heart hit the floor. He was sure that the yakuza would put up a fight. Still the man didn't do anything. He really was a pet to this man. He took a step inside, ready to grab a few things. He needed some of his cameras to start hard work. He felt pain enter his body. Pain. Pleasure. It really was just pain.

Asami spoke, "Sudoh, clean out your office and you better not be in this town come sun down."

"Asami-sama…" Sudoh pleaded.

"Your whining is annoying." Asami stated coldly.

Sudoh responded, "He is nothing but a slut!"

He turned around hearing a loud bang against the wall. He heard the words. He looked out the door to see Asami having Sudoh by his throat against the wall. There was the danger inside the yakuza. He stepped out, touching his hand. He couldn't let it happen. He spoke, "No."

"You ask me to spare him." Asami made the statement.

Sudoh looked at him with hatred. Why did he look like that? Here he was trying to save his life from a man who had no problem killing. He looked into those fierce gold eyes. He stated, "Let him go. I will not watch…"

"You still have no idea what it means to be my lover, do you?" Asami growled low in warning.

Asami didn't release the man against the wall. Those eyes were fierce and cold. Was he really the lover or a pet? He shook his head, replying, "I am no lover."

"You were a pet then, now you are my lover." Asami stated coldly.

The yakuza squeezed Sudoh's throat and Sudoh gasped. He couldn't let it happen. It wasn't him. He sighed, "I am no lover to a man who would kill." His heart was telling him he was a fool and maybe he was. Asami and him were too different. He couldn't take this life. It would not work.

Asami responded coldly, "You. Are. My. Lover."

He looked deep into those eyes. Why was this so difficult? He should walk away and never look back. This man was dangerous. It would hurt every step of the way. He looked at Sudoh to see his resentment in his eyes. He lowered his hand, whispering, "I can't be your lover." He took a step away, hoping that Asami would leave Sudoh go.

Asami sighed, "You are a fool."

His hands balled up into fists. He turned around, hissing, "I'm not a fool here! I was a fool to believe in us! It would never work!"

Asami told the boy while keeping his hold on Sudoh, "Sudoh was setting you up. You would suffer. Only I can protect you. Everyone sees you as my lover."

He shook his head sadly. He made his decision. He can't live in Asami's shadow. He can't live with the man who stole his heart. Asami was too dangerous to be around. If it was wrong, why did it feel right to his heart? His mind was battling against the chains around his heart. Which side was winning? He turned his eyes to the man against the wall, trying to breathe. Was it true? Was he going to suffer by this man's word?

Asami looked at him, catching his hazel eyes in a fierce look as he responded, "No matter where you go, you are known as my lover. There is no escape for you."

He shouted as his hands curled into fists, "Damn it! I want my life back! Give me back my heart!"

"There is no way to give you what I have stolen. I do not return anything." Asami replied calmly and deadly.

He stormed to the man, sealing those taunting lips. He heard Sudoh drop to the ground taking deep breathes. Strong arms wrapped around him, holding him close. Why was he doing this? He needed to leave. He heard footsteps come toward them and the kiss was broken.

"Take this trash out." Asami's cold voice spoke.

He wanted to plead for Sudoh's life. He knew those words meant death. Still not a word escaped his lips. He was pulled inside the condo, the door slamming shut. He turned around ready to scream but those eyes coldly told him to keep his mouth silent before he went too far. Tears started to fall from the building emotions inside of him. Why wasn't he strong enough to stay away?

Asami leaned to his ear, whispering, "Tonight the world will know who stands by my side. No matter where you go, you belong to me."

"Why?" He asked, his hands curling. Why did he have to be here? Why couldn't he be left alone? Why did it hurt being away from this cold man? Why did he feel pain? Why did he feel pleasure at the same time? Why wasn't he strong enough to stay away?

"Because my dear Akihito, you have also stolen my cold heart and like me, you are not returning it." Asami continued to whisper in his ear.

He was shocked to the core by those words. He tried to look at Asami's face but the man wasn't having any of it. He was pushed toward the bedroom. He stopped, ready to speak.

"Be ready in thirty minutes or you will know true danger, Takaba." Asami said in a voice cold as ice.

He went into the room to see a suit lying on the bed. Should he follow the order? Did he have a choice? He ran back to the man like a moth drawn to the flame. He striped himself from his everyday clothes. He put the suit on. He looked into the large mirror, staring deep at him. He should have stayed away. Would it make a difference? It was wrong but it felt so right. He stepped out of the room to see Asami leaning against the wall with a cigarette between his fingers. What does he say? His life was done for. He fell so deep. Pain and pleasure. Where did one begin and the other end? He took a step forward even those piercing orbs looked at him. He opened his mouth, but not a word came out.

Asami responded, making his mouth shut, "Now and forever you will be known as my lover."

He backed up as the demon walked to him. Tonight was confusing him to no end. He felt himself trap against the wall and the toned body. This body took bullets for him. This body shielded him. Love was there but it was twisted. It was wrong but felt so right. He closed his eyes as lips sealed his. His mind was being pushed to the back and his heart was winning the war. He tossed it away as he wrapped his arms around the strong neck.

Kirishima coughed, "Asami-sama, it is time."

The kiss was broken and an arm wrap around his waist, taking him out of the building into the night air. The limo door was open for them. He saw Suoh and Kirishima being alert. He closed his eyes as he slid inside. Like always, Asami was on the phone, his words chosen carefully. It took almost thirty minutes to get to one famous club. As he stepped out, his waist was wrapped in a half embraced. His hands were sweaty. Tonight was truly dooming him. He should run. He entered the place and every single person became silent. He wanted to bolt but the firm hold on him, making him stay by this beast's side. A man walked over and he knew who he was. He wanted to run even more. His life was done.

Asato looked at him, eyes realizing who he was asked, "Asami-sama, who is this?"

"This would be my lover. I'm sure you know his name already." Asami's smooth voice rung out.

Everyone stared at him like he grew another head. Some held envy in their eyes. Others seemed shocked. He hated when people looked down at him and they were. He stood up straight, shocking even more people. He would never back down. A finger rubbed across his hip bone. His eyes met with golden ones. There was a knowing look.

A woman approached them, speaking calmly, "Ryuuichi, the old man wants to see us."

He looked at the woman. Her black hair was pulled up into a bun. Her eyes hit him hard. They held power and danger. The arm wrap around him released its hold. He looked at Asami for answers. Would he be told?

"Akihito, meet Mamia, my twin sister." Asami responded calmly.

He nodded his head toward her and she inclined her head toward him. He was told to behave and they both walk away. What was he supposed to do? He wanted to follow Asami. He wanted to know who asked for him. He saw Kirishima and Suoh watching him closely. Everyone didn't dare take a step toward him. Today threw him up the wall. He walked toward the garden in the back. It was beautiful. He thought about his feelings. Chains were built around his heart. It was wrong to be by Asami's side. Sadly it felt right. He felt an arm wrap around his waist. He muttered, "That was quick."

"I had to gain approval of our strict marriage." Asami said.

He turned his head, looking at Asami. He was confused. More than ever did he want to run from the yakuza. How far would that get him? He would always run right back to the yakuza, no matter how many times he tried to stay away. In the end, he was not strong enough to stay away.


End file.
